1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a model vehicle gasoline engine, particularly to a heat dissipation type starting fly wheel of a model vehicle gasoline engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional model vehicle employs a small-sized gasoline engine as a power source. The conventional model vehicle gasoline engine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a gasoline engine 1 provided with a spark plug 2 and a piston 3 that is connected with an output shaft 4. Thus, when the piston 3 and the output shaft 4 are rotated together, the gasoline engine 1 can output power through the output shaft 4. To enable the gasoline engine 1 to be operated smoothly, the output shaft 4 of the gasoline engine 1 is usually provided thereon with a fly wheel 5 to be rotated together with the output shaft 4 and by rotational inertia of the fly wheel 5, the output shaft 4 can be rotated with smoothness and the piston 3 can carry out reciprocating motion smoothly and regularly, able to attain an effect of smooth operation of the gasoline engine 1.
To have the conventional model vehicle gasoline engine installed in a model vehicle, the gasoline engine 1 must be small in size and as a result, the heat-dissipating surface of the gasoline engine 1 is small; therefore, the conventional model vehicle gasoline engine is undesirable in heat dissipation, always rendering the gasoline engine overheating and affecting normal operation and even resulting in damage to the gasoline engine. In view of foresaid drawbacks of the conventional model vehicle gasoline engine, the inventor of this invention thinks that the conventional model vehicle gasoline engine is really necessary to be ameliorated and hence devises this invention.